dice_pandas_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Dice Panda
Dice Panda is the titular character and the main Deuteragonist in the game, his first appearance is in Chapter one. Dice Panda's Adventure Chapter One Dice Panda starts to friend the player after telling the player to save Princess Domino Panda, when he starts watching the player collects starts so the player can get enough stars, after the player completes chapter one, he decided to go to the next chapter with the player. Chapter Two After the player was in chapter two, Dice Panda told the player this place is called Player vs Player Bridges (or simply PvP Bridges). After seeing the Player was going to collect the stars, he found out the player will encounter the boss named Combatic Eye, when the player defeated it, he and the player decided to go to the next chapter. Chapter Three When the Player and Dice panda got here, the place was called Large Path, after the player encountered the Giant, the player literally got eaten by a giant but the player usually didn't die from it, he started to find out what's happening, later a seconds later the player encountered the boss named hand trap, but Dice Panda saw it defeated and later appeared into Chapter Four. Chapter Four After he went to Chapter Four He accidently put a switch on is Dice Hat so the player can use it to the secret. When he saw the Player collected all the stars in the swampy fields, he looked over to find out when the player tries to collect the star without fighting Poison Monster. when the player finished Chapter 4, he started to go with the player anyway. Chapter Five When Dice Panda got here, he told the player to finish all fives puzzles that are: # Which levers # What pressure plate # Poison walking # Dodge Red Zoned Boobytraps # Parkour which leads to another guessing Lever After the player finished the final puzzle, the player found the star so the player won't fight Mad QR Code. When the Player completes Chapter 5, Dice Panda to go to Chapter 6 Instead Chapter Six Dice Panda starts sweating because of too much heatness inside of the area that contains 4500 Degrees Kelvin (7640.33 Fahrenheit or 4226.85 Celsius). When Dice Panda seeing the player collecting all of the stars, Dice Panda felt like the player will encounter Evil Stickman, when the player went to Chapter 7, Dice Panda is now going there too. Chapter Seven After Dice Panda got here, Dice Panda told the player to find all the way up to find up. After the Player find the way up, Dice Panda noticed that Bomber Bully Head is WAY Up there that the player might encounter. After the Player and Dice Panda went to the Final area, they got locked out from the gate so they will not be able to come back to it. Chapter Eight When the went to go finding the Castle, they started to encounter the Boss named Poison Guard the Wall, but they have defeated it, after they went into the entrance of the castle, the player and Dice Panda Started to Encounter and face Evil Dice Villain Panda Chapter Nine When the player used the lever to get out of here, Dice Panda literally went into the path that leads to Evil Villain Dice Panda's Lab so Dice Panda could Defeat him, but Dice Panda got shot by Evil Dice Villain Panda's Reincarnation Gun, after the Player found out what happened to him, the player starts turning Dice Panda into his own regular self, and to tell Evil Villain Dice Panda what Happened during last time, after the meeting was over, Dice Panda got captured and got placed into his cage that is in his lair. So he was finding out that the player was close to Evil Dice Villain Panda's lair, when the layer got here, he is seeing the player fighting Evil Dice Villain Panda. After the player picked up the cage key, the player broke Princess Domino Panda and Dice Panda free, then Dice Panda forces the player to push the button that causes the trapdoor to open. After the player, he, and Princess Domino Panda went though the trapdoor, Evil Dice Villain Panda started chasing after them so he can destroy the player, after several seconds later, Evil Dice Villain Panda failed chased them, but remained defeated. Dice Panda Decided to make the player finished their journey and the player's too. They started to go to Dice Village and gives the player the remaining 2 prizes, the Flag and the 90th star. Dice Panda's Adventure 2: The Throne Dice Panda will return in Dice Panda's adventure 2 soon. Personality Dice Panda likes the player and Princess Domino Panda heavily, and doesn't REALLY like Evil Dice Villain Panda a lot when Evil Dice Villain Panda kidnaps Princess Domino Panda, that is the only reason how this happens. Although Dice Panda can give players extremely good memories. Category:Characters that are in the game Category:Main Characters